Wheel Gator
|sprite = }} '''Wheel Gator, known as in Japan, is a Reploid from the Mega Man X series modeled after an alligator. He was an officer serving in the Maverick Hunters' 6th Naval Unit along with Bubble Crab (the two did not get along). Due to his ferocious nature, Gator attacked a fellow Hunter during a mission and was later hunted as a traitor. To satisfy his destructive impulses, he joined Sigma's Maverick army and was given control of a massive dinosaur-modeled tank, which he tried to use to raze an entire city in Mega Man X2. Video game appearances ''Mega Man X2'' Wheel Gator is one of the eight bosses, being confronted in a room flooded with some sort of opaque liquid that he uses to hide. He'll throw his Spin Wheel at X, which can also climb up walls. It is recommended to stay on the walls unless X is chased by the wheels as, if he stays in the liquid, Wheel Gator can grab him in his jaws and chomp him, causing serious damage. Gator's weakness is Strike Chain, which can really put a dent in his power. However, using Strike Chain will always cause him to dive into the liquid after getting hit, making the battle last longer than just using the X-Buster, though if the player is quick enough, he can be hit more than once before diving back under. Strangely, he is also vulnerable to Bubble Splash (If it's not charged), despite Bubble Crab's weakness to Spin Wheel. ''Mega Man Xtreme Wheel Gator is one of the four bosses from Hard Mode, appearing as data from previously defeated Mavericks inside the Mother Computer. As replicated data, his attack pattern is the same from ''Mega Man X2. His weakness is Magnet Mine. Other appearances *Wheel Gator also appears in the Boss Attack mode from Mega Man Xtreme 2. His strategy is identical to Mega Man Xtreme. He is weak to Tornado Fang (when playing as X) and Drill Crush (as Zero). *He appeared in Battle Memory from Rockman Xover. *He is an unit card in TEPPEN. Powers and Abilities * Spin Wheel (underwater) (スピンホイール（水中）) - This is Wheel Gator's standard attack where he launches a saw blade at X. A saw blade appears from where he submerged and travels through the ground and up the wall and ceiling, falling on the ceiling. If he uses it a second time before resurfacing, the place the blade appears will be random. X gets this weapon after he defeats Wheel Gator, however X's weapon does not travel up the walls or the ceiling. * Spin Wheel (above water) (スピンホイール（水上）) - Wheel Gator stands still and sends four bouncing Spin Wheels at X. *'Bullet Eat' (弾を食べる) - Wheel Gator stands still and opens his mouth for a while. If X fires at him, he will eat his projectile and become temporarily invincible, spitting four projectiles at him. * Bite (噛みつき) - This is a mid-air attack where Wheel Gator jumps up from underneath the liquid and grabs X with his jaws. This usually occurs when X is mid-air during a jump. * Lunge (突進) - Wheel Gator jumps briefly in mid air, then spins himself towards X. A non-lethal spike appears in the wall he hits, making it more difficult to avoid his attacks with Wall Kicks if he manages to make many of them. Data Mega Man X2 stats *'Height:' 210 cm (6'11") *'Weight:' 206 kg (454 lbs) *'Power:' 9800rp *'Speed:' 1800rp Stage enemies Enemies in the . This stage features a unique touch to the whole series: real time spent on the stage affects the stage's own time. When X enters the stage it is morning, but as time passes by, the sky color slowly changes into afternoon, evening and then stopping at night. This, however, does not happen in the Mega Man Xtreme incarnation of the stage, as a specified sky color is set to each area. In addition, in Mega Man X2, the whole stage shakes in set increment, representing the Dinosaur Tank's movement, with the city background constantly scrolling. Both these also do not happen in Mega Man Xtreme, likely due to system limitations with the Game Boy Color. Mega Man X2: *Cannon Driver *Disk Boy 08 *Rideloid-G *Tubamail-S *Tubamail Generator *Tiranos Mega Man Xtreme: *'Hidden sub-boss:' Geemel *Cannon Driver *Disk Boy 08 *Rideloid-G *Rush Roader *Tubamail-S *Tubamail Generator Other media ''Rockman X2'' (manga) After obtaining the last armor part in the Rockman X2 manga, X enters in a room from the tank filled with oil and is surprised by Wheel Gator. They fight for a short period, and Wheel Gator is destroyed with a double charge shot. ''Rockman X Mega Mission Wheel Gator was revived by Dr. Doppler with the Limited as Wheel Alligates L. Despite his increased power, he is quickly defeated by Zero. In the manga adaptation from ''Rockman Remix, Schmitt sends Wheel Alligates L, Bubbly Crablos L and Flame Stagger L to attack X and cover his retreat, but this doesn't work as the three are easily defeated by X's Clear Buster. Archie Comics Wheel Gator was revived by Sigma during the Worlds Unite crossover event, in which he served as part of Sigma's massive Maverick army. He and his comrades attacked the Sky Patrol and its crew of heroes, with Wheel Gator engaging Knuckles the Echidna before departing to attack other worlds. Gallery Artwork X2_wheel_alligator2.jpg|Alternate artwork for Wheel Gator. MMX2WGback.jpg|Wheel Gator's back. TEPPEN COR 139 art.png|Wheel Gator card in TEPPEN TEPPEN COR 169 art.png|Wheel Gator in the TEPPEN card Cruel Game. RX2WheelAlligates.png|Wheel Gator in the Rockman X2 manga. MMC025.jpg|Wheel Alligates L from Rockman X Mega Mission. RemixLimitedTrioB.png|Wheel Alligates L in Rockman Remix. Maverick Army.jpg|''Mega Man X'' - Mega Man X8 Mavericks in Worlds Unite Sprites gifwheelg.gif Trivia *Out of all the eight Maverick bosses of Mega Man X2, Wheel Gator possesses the highest power value, rendering him the strongest of the group. In addition, his power value is the same as Agile's, meaning he even matches one of his superiors. *There were plans to liken Vector Man to Wheel Gator during Sonic the Hedgehog's banter with the Roboticized Chaotix group in Worlds Collide, but they couldn't find a way to incorporate the reference, and decided to give a nod to one of Sega's other game franchises instead, VectorMan.BumbleKing *Wheel Gator's rush attack is similar to M. Bison's "Psycho Crusher" move from the Street Fighter series. **It also greatly resembles the so-called "death roll" used by alligators and crocodiles in real life to overpower large victims caught in their jaws or force them into deep water, as well as to tear limbs or large chunks off of them. References Category:Reploids Category:Mavericks Category:Mega Man X2 bosses Category:Mega Man Xtreme bosses Category:Archie Comics X characters Category:Reptile design Category:Cutter Mavericks Category:X Challenge bosses Category:Mega Man Xtreme 2 bosses